


December 9 - 16 singing eagles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>sixteen singing eagles</p><p>***</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spreading the News - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"… the Realm of Sauron is ended for ever,

and the Dark Tower is thrown down."

 Meduseld heard it, and Rivendell, Dale, Erebor, and Cirdan at the Havens.  The word came to Mirkwood,  and Lórien, floating down over the forest to those left behind. Bree-men hid when the eagle overflew them, and the Shire knew not what to make of the rushing passage of great wings.  Beornings growled at the flights overhead .  Laketown marveled and the scattered peoples of the north crept from hiding as the sun brightened with the passing of the dark.   Sixteen eagles singing the news.  

 

(I know this is not canon, but I could not resist.) 


	2. Music - RiverOtter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Music  
  
A sweetness of song  
Melodies and harmonies  
Sixteen eagles sing


	3. Jubilate Deo - by Raksha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

JUBILATE DEO (song verses by JRRT from ROTK)  
  
  
I had thought that nothing more could be lacking in the sudden  surge of sunlit warmth and hope that sprang up in the wake of the Shadow's  departure.  Then a great golden Eagle flew out of time-lost legends and  circled the City walls.  And it sang!  
  
  
  Sing now, ye people of the Tower of  Anor,  
for the  Realm of Sauron is ended for  ever,  
and  the Dark Tower is thrown down.  
  
  
The Eagle did not scream the words.  A voice like unto that of Men issued from its beak, the words ringing like bells in my heart.  As I  listened, I thought I heard my father's voice in that first verse.  
  
  
  
           Sing  and rejoice, ye people of the Tower of  Guard,  
for your  watch hath not been in  vain,  
and the  Black Gate is  broken,  
and your  King hath passed  through,  
and he is victorious.  
  
  
Eowyn, pressed closely against me, lifted her head to hear the  tidings belling out in the warming air.  I caught my breath as the Eagle  sang the second verse; for I heard Boromir's beloved voice raised within  it.    
  
  
Sing and be glad, all ye children of the  West,  
for your  King shall come  again,  
and he  shall dwell among  you  
all  the days of your life.  
  
  
  
Tears of joy welled up in my eyes.  In that third verse, I  discerned Mithrandir's voice, newly mirthful as a wind of spring blowing through  trees.    
  
The eagle descended then, and hovered just above us.  The last time a  flying creature of such unnatural size had hunted me, it had brought terror that had nearly stopped my heart with its chill.  But this majestic beast looked  down at me; I saw its eyes, full of wisdom and truth and a rising hope.   The Eagle circled us once, the unveiled Sun gilding its mighty wings.  Then it ascended and sang out its final verse in a voice I had never heard before and can never forget.  
  
  
  
And the Tree that was withered shall be  renewed,  
and he  shall plant it in the high  places,  
and the City shall be blessed.  
  
            Sing all  ye people!"  
  
  
I am not accustomed to losing myself in deep tides of feeling.   Since early childhood; I have been schooled to set an example of strength and constancy as a Lord of Gondor.  I released my joy in tears of gladness, mingled with Eowyn's own, as we stood close, arms and hands intertwined.   As the Eagle flew high and away, I sang out to all the people who could hear my  lesser voice, and was answered.  The White City erupted in song, down to  the Gates and out, it seemed to the very edge of the Anduin.  And in that  moment, I knew that my happiness for the Shadow's end was equaled by the certain  knowledge that I could win Eowyn's heart in this new and changed  world.     
  
The old tales tell that the great Eagles were the messengers of the Lords  of the West.  Surely the golden harbinger who sang us news of victory  belonged to that legendary race. If he were not Thorondor himself, then mayhap the Eagle was one of his sons.  I wondered though, at the last voice that  had sang from the Eagle's beak:  a voice as kind as a brother's, yet  stronger than mountains, gentle as a rippling brook but powerful as the winter wind.    
  
We will never know whether it was the voice of Manwë, Lord of the Air and first of the Lords of the Valar, that came from the Eagle's throat.  But we  will never forget the song.  
  



	4. Unsung Moments - by Lady Masterblott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Unsung moments  
  
Not quite a tribble. ;)  
  
"I found them, Master Frodo, I found them!" Sam panted. "They're waiting for us!"

Frodo turned away from the wide view over the Pelennor he had from the gardens of the houses of healing. Sam was terrified to see how weary he was. 'Still', he thought.

"And?" Frodo asked tiredly. "Where are they?"

"Down the sixth circle, in a pub."

The ringbearer sighed. "That looks just like my cousins, I suppose!"

"Yes, Master Frodo, Sir… The 'Sixteen singing Eagles' it is called. Dunno where that is from, but… well - the ale - it tastes almost like back at the Green Dragon."

A tiny smile showed upon Frodo's face but it did not reach the eyes. "Then", he said, and Sam's heart grew heavy at his forced cheerfulness, "I suppose we should not begrudge them a little taste of home."

"But - won't you come, then?" Sam asked.

Frodo shook his head, and Sam's heart sank once more. "I should not think so!" the former ringbearer replied, detachedly.

"I guess you should", a melodious voice interfered suddenly. Almost soundless, a slender figure had leapt up to the parapet. "The ale is legendary or so I was told!"

Frodo looked up. "I would not have thought that you of all people would try to convince me of the quality of ale!" he stated.

Legolas rose an eyebrow. "Gimli converted me!" he retorted. "Honestly, you should join us." - "There is", he added quietly, "a courtyard with the pub. With a tree."

Frodo sighed again, albeit a little less aggravated. "I guess I have no choice!" he said. "The Sixteen singing Eagles it is, then. And I would like to hear how that name came about, as a matter of fact."

As Sam's careful glance did not leave unnoticed, a little warmth had returned to his face once more. "Bless the Mirkwood Elves", he thought.  
  



	5. 16 Singing Eagles Practice - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

16 Singing Eagles Practice  
  
"Where is the forth tenor?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Contra tenors, straight line along the side. All right, Bass, move over, give the baritones more room. Good. Keep this arrangement, bass, baritone, contra tenor, and tenor in line. Remember, hold heads high and minor wing flaps permitted if it helps one keep time. Now, start as from the last practice."  
  
The director spread his wings and gave one giant flap. Four Eagles in the first line started a simple, almost monotonous sounding of a scale that slowly rose to the form of a multitude of winds. Four more Eagles joined in creating the sound as of the flapping of many wings, strong wings that could endure many hours.  
  
The third row seemed to be simply chattering and peeping until the sound reminded of the flicking of eyes and bobbing of heads and shuffling of feet of a gathered flock. The fourth row was as the whispering of the earth as heard by the great birds as they flew above it.  
  
Then all sounds joined to become the harmonies of the Life of Eagles. The leader again raised his wings then lowered them slowly bringing down the volume and sixteen Eagles ended the song.  
  



	6. Untitled - by Wolfwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

_From _The Hobbit_ "Queer Lodgings":  "The lord of the eagles became in after days the king of All Birds and wore a golden crown, and his fifteen chieftains golden collars (made of the gold the dwarves gave them)."_  
  
When I noticed that there were sixteen eagles mentioned there, I just had to make something work!  
  
  
  
The lords took to the air.  Sunlight glittered off the gold the dwarves had gifted them.  They had accepted graciously, knowing the small ones meant to honor, though eagles had no need of such adornment.  
  
Their followers rose behind them, wing after wing.  They hovered above the camp, their collective shadow darkening the land below as they waited.  
  
The King began the song, voice ringing across the sky.  This was the true mark of a leader among eagles, the source and symbol of his power.  The chieftans joined in.  The sixteen bards, leaders of their people, sang the warriors home


	7. Bilbos Misfortune - by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

## Bilbo's Misfortune

"Which way did they go? Which way did they go?" the befuddled eagle wondered aloud. "I can't keep up this pace much longer. Why on earth did that little one latch onto the fat ones legs? I can hardly fly high enough. Couldn't that Hobbit have waited a moment? Till another of us offered her services?" Turning to the Hobbit and the Dwarf below her, she asked, "Are you comfortable?" while gritting her teeth the entire time.    
  
Suddenly, in the distance, she heard it – the sweet call of  **_ sixteen singing eagles  _ ** – and she knew where they were headed! 


	8. Untitled - by Isabeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

For some reason I felt compelled to do this one... Isabeau  
  
"You are frightfully ignorant, huntress," one of the younger male Eagles said to me loftily. "Your father did not tell you anything of our people."  
  
"I apologize for my ignorance," I said as civilly as I could, though I was inwardly rather incensed.  Unfortunately my anger did little to warm me.  The chill expanse of frost-rimed rock upon which the Eagle-moot perched was continuously bathed by a cold wind. Only the fur-lined cloak over the front of  me and Gwaenaur's down-covered breast at my back saved me from sheer misery, though the stars burned most beautifully in the thin and bitter air.  
  
"That will be enough, Thelagos!" my eagle-friend snapped, her beak clacking above my head, as the eagles to either side of the young one hissed at him in rebuke.  "There is no call to be discourteous.  'Tis nothing that is the huntress's fault and nothing that cannot be mended. If there are things about us you would wish to know, Hethlin, then ask, and if we can, we will answer."  
  
Mollified, I said, "There is one thing I am curious about. Do Eagles sing?" The fifteen eagles huddled about me all shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"Do we look like larks to you?" snapped Thelagos, whereupon his companions fell upon him with wing and beak.  
  
"We are the messengers of Manwe," said Meneldor, after the ruckus had died down. I was getting better at Eagle expressions and I could have sworn he looked uncomfortable. "Ours is a higher destiny."  
  
"We may as well show her," Gwaihir sighed.  Immediately the night was filled with piercing eagle cries.  I gritted my teeth and hunched down as the assault on my eardrums continued for an interminable minute.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" the Windlord asked me when they had finished, and I nodded.  They all looked so dejected and crestfallen that I gave them the only gift I could.  
  
"Don't feel so bad," I told them before treating them to my inimitable rendition of a stanza of Gondor Still Abides.  Amber eyes slitted and they hunched down into bundles of brown feathers as they listened.  There was a moment's silence when I had done.  
  
"Singing's over-rated," Landroval said consolingly at last, and there was much murmuring of agreement and rustling of  feathers.  
  
"Look how bright the stars are tonight," said someone else, and we turned our talk to other things.  
  



End file.
